


Patience

by LemonWicky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat in stockings, M/M, Mei and Mako found it hot., Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Not enough fics in this threesome tag goddamnit, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Yes. Even with the peg leg., You should too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Mei and Mako returns to a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some tumblr posts. 
> 
> And some art.

Mako and Mei returns to a surprise. 

Stepping off of the helicarrier was a relief that Roadhog felt in his bones. A three month long mission that was nothing but grueling battles or maddening waiting for something to happen dealt a heavy blow to his patience and energy.

Barely any sleep, bland food that there was never enough of, constant tension in wait of an attack…it was exhausting and he was glad to be back home.

“Are you alright, Bǎobèi?” The older man turned and looked down to see his lover looking at him with a worried expression in her soft brown eyes.

He smiled behind his mask and splayed a large, meaty hand across her back. “Yeah, snowflake.” He said. “Just worried about Rat…wondered if he’s blown himself up without us there to be his impulse control.” Both of them chuckled and bade their fellow teammates goodbye, Mei promising to bring Roadhog to the mission debriefing in the morning.

The two of them walked slowly towards their bedroom. It had been a long time since being home and the heaviness that weighed on both of them lifted with each step they took.

Finally, they saw the sweet, sweet sight of their door. Mei giggled and practically skipped to their door, Mako watching her with a blissful smile. She threw the door wide open just as Mako approached it and both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

“Oy! Ain’t no one teach ya heathens how ta knock on a facking door?!” Jamison yelled at them, tumbling down on the bed in surprise.

Both of them stared at their lover, taking in the sigh that greeted them.

Jamison was barenaked, save for a tight looking speedo with his signature smiley face resting right on his cock. And the thigh-high pink and yellow stripped stockings that adorned both of his legs. One covered the peg leg, which was obviously still on and it was when the realization of that hit that Mei and Mako started cackling, Mei using Mako as support.

Embarrassment burned through Jamison. He waited three agonizing months for his boyfriend and girlfriend to return so he could surprise them with some sexy lingerie that Hana helped him pick out and now they were laughing at him.

His insecurities hit him and he began to run through all of the flaws he had and thinking about all the ones they could be laughing at. His mind was a noxious vortex of negative thoughts and he felt the tear just barely prickle at his eyes.

He was so caught up in his head that he didn’t even hear Mei coming towards him until a soft had gently cupped his cheek. “Oh, Jamison.” She whispered, love and mirth in her tone. “We are not laughing at you, silly man.”

“Yeah right.” He said bitterly, refusing to look at her.

“Jamie, we’re laughing at the fact you didn’t take your leg off.” Mako, who sat on one side of him, said, bending down and giving the top of his head a kiss.

After a moment of silence, Jamison lifted his eyes and stared at Mei, a shy smile spreading across his lips. “Yeah?”

The shorter woman giggled, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Yes, Jamison. We appreciate the effort and the wait for us.”

She backed away and walked to the dresser pushed up against the wall as Jamison felt Mako’s large had run down his side. It sent a tingle up his spine and he started giggling. Mei turned around and his face heat up as he realized that she was stripping as she slowly walked towards him, a sultry look in her eyes.

That night, as he was sandwiched between his two lovers, Mako’s huge cock filling him to the brim and Mei’s tight, wet cunt squeezing down on his cock, he remembered the age old proverb that patience yields the best rewards and he couldn’t help but think it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from Tumblr. 
> 
> Writing Blog: lemonscreativeworld.tumblr.com  
> Main Blog: fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com


End file.
